Well, this is new
by randomlyrite
Summary: a girl wakes up in Camelot and is just a tad confused, where is she? what is she doing here andwhy can't she remember her family? OC/Merlin or OC/Arthur i just can't decide.. :S


**Hey guys! I was watching Merlin and thinking about what it would be like to be born into that time period, and well I thought of fanfiction!**

**I don't own Merlin, nor will I ever.**

Shutting off her computer, Scarlett leaned back into her chair with a sigh. Fanfiction was her absolute favourite website to waste time on, especially when her family was driving her nuts.

"God, it wasn't my fault that Dad lost his bloody credit card!" she muttered, still pissed off at her parents. Scarlett always got the blame. "Why not Ryan? My own brother should have some blame in this." Scarlett continued her musings as she walked over to her mirror.

Combing her medium long fiery red hair that she was named after, she looked at herself in the full length mirror. _Nothing special. _She stared as her big blue-grey eyes stared back at her, her sky blue tunic like top and short black skirt contrasted her pale skin nicely. She didn't consider herself a goddess, but not an ugly stepsister either. Somewhere in the middle, she decided.

Getting into bed, without changing her clothes (she just couldn't be bothered); she started to daydream about her favourite stories on fan fiction. Most of the time she was reading stories about Merlin. Unicorns, dragons, adventures at every turn, magic beyond her wildest dreams, it was everything she ever wanted. But reality seemed to take over every time she longed for a dream that would never be. And so was her last thought as Scarlett drifted into deep sleep.

Scarlett could hear the chirps of birds and the rustles of an animal running around. _Huh? Since when did nature decide to have a sleepover in my room? _Opening her eyes, she tiredly sat up and yawned. But when she looked around she almost did a double-take. She was surrounded by a dense forest, and as she got up, she started to walk towards a clearing. Stepping out into the sunlight, Scarlett blinked. _Ok. First I go to sleep in my boring purple room, now I'm in a forest in the middle of nowhere? _

Scarlett looked down at herself, expecting to find the clothes she went to sleep in, but almost jumped when she saw her blue tunic top with added flowing sleeves, but her skirt had changed into black pants and some wraps on her ankles. To top it all off she found she was carrying a brown bag on her shoulder. Looking into the bag, she was surprised to find some of her treasured items inside: her flute, her journal, and some other necessities. "Ok…at least there's SOME familiarity here." She muttered to herself.

She plaited her hair up and decided to go exploring, Scarlett wandered around the forest mentally mapping out where she was, and had been, when she stumbled into a grassy field, a young man was walking through it just ahead of her.

"Hey!" she called out to try and get his attention, getting no response she ran after him.

"Hey!" She said catching up to him and putting her hand on his shoulder, as he turned around she choked back a gasp and dropped her hand like he had burnt it. He looked exactly like Merlin from her favourite show... _This was one weird dream._

"Hello?" He said snapping her out of her thoughts "and you are?"

"I'm called Scarlett" she said offering him her hand to shake

"Merlin" he took the offered hand "are you headed to Camelot as well?"

"Ssure" she stuttered nervously "I'm looking for a job, a house, a life _an explanation" _she said the last bit under her breathe unsure if he would know why she was there.

So they travelled together, through forests and over hills until they reached Camelot, Scarlett had to admit for a place that had burned and drowned innocents, it was still breathtaking, she stood still, staring in awe for a moment before dashing after Merlin, tripping on a tree root she screamed and started falling toward the ground, suddenly her eyes tingled and she stopped with her nose inches above the dirt.

She blinked and looked over to see Merlin looking at her in shock,

"So I'm guessing this isn't you?" she said sarcastically, at her last word she face planted into the ground, Scarlett stood up rubbing her nose and moaning before looking back over at Merlin.

"You... have magic" he said wide-eyed

"I do?" she said confused "well I couldn't do that last night..."

"Its okay" he said eagerly "I can do magic too, I'm a warlock, and your a sorceress"

"Oh" she said a grin taking over her face "well I suppose we'll have to stick together then"

He grinned back and together they entered Camelot, walking towards the castle, Scarlett snuck a look at Merlin, he was handsome she thought feeling a light blush spread across her cheeks.

Scarlett's POV

We reached the castle courtyard and stood with the other peasants, watching as a man was dragged forwards to a platform in the middle.

"Let this serve as a lesson to you all" Uthers booming voice filled the courtyard, sending shivers down my spine, I knew what came next. "This man Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic, and according to the laws of Camelot, I Uther Pendragon have decreed that such practices are banned. On penalty of death"

I looked away and instinctively leaned into Merlin.

"I consider myself a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery" Merlin put his arms comfortingly around my waist. "There is but one sentence I can pass"

The drum beat continued and Merlin's grip on me grew tighter, the collective gasp that filled the courtyard alerted me to what had happened and I looked up to meet Merlin's grave face and smiled weakly before fainting.

Merlin must have picked me up and carried me inside because the next thing I saw was Gaius leaning over me.

Gaius offered me a glass. "Here, drink, swallow. It will cool your throat at once." He offered me. Normally, I would never take water from a stranger mostly because I didn't know exactly where it's been but there was no time for contemplating. My throat craved it more than anything. After I took a sip and gasped at the sudden coolness of the striking liquid running down my throat, soothing every tightened muscle.

"So what've I missed" I grinned and croaked at Merlin

He grinned back at me "only an old witch vowing revenge on Uther for killing her son... nothing much"

I remembered the execution and my grin turned sombre.

"So, miss..?" Gaius questioned

"Scarlett, just Scarlett" I smiled "my mother didn't want to give me her surname or my fathers so..."

"Ah yes, your parents, where are they?"

I forced a sad expression onto my face "they died sir, Bandits attacked our tribe, my father as the chief was the first to die, my mother gave this bag and told me to run before she too was struck down.." a few fake tears leaked down my face.

"A tribe? Where was it my dear?"

"To the east, we were no one important really but we called ourselves the Edan... We all had red hair you see." I reached up and lightly touched my hair, I was so glad for my acting classes now.

He nodded as though he believed me and left the room, leaving me alone with Merlin.

I sat up and looked around. "Uh Merlin, not to sound rude but where are we?"

"We're in my room" I looked at the plain grey walls in disgust "well our room, if you decide to stay, that is" I looked at him with his ears turning red and giggled.

"I'll stay, does Gaius know..."

Merlin nodded at me "I saved him from falling, so he knows and when he asked about you, well it sort of slipped out"

I grinned and lightly hit him on the arm "well as long as you don't _accidently_ tell anyone else, i'll forgive you."

We both laughed, before I called bagsy on the bed nearest to the window and we both settled down to sleep.

The next morning I woke up, dressed and grabbed my bag before slipping quietly out the window and climbing onto the castle roof, I retrieved my flute from the bag and started playing a soft tune that sounded like birds singing.

I heard a window creak open and startled I clambered off the roof and back into our room, just as I was back inside Merlin woke up.

He sat up and smiled at me

"Good sleep?"

I smiled back grimly "yeah, if you call, seeing that mans death, over and over again, good"

He shot me a concerned look and I left the room for him to change; downstairs Gaius was mixing up some weird gruel in a pot.

"Please tell me that's medicine" I said staring at it in morbid fascination

"No, its breakfast" he replied holding out a bowl for me to take.

I spotted an apple on the table and sighed in relief

"Is it okay if I just eat that, I don't really want an uh _heavy _breakfast today?"

"No that's fine" he said dismissively

I sat down and smiled before biting into the apple

Merlin came down the stairs and sat down at the table, looking at the bowl in front of him with disgust.

Then out of nowhere Gaius purposely knocked a bucket of water off the table, Merlin stood up and his eyes glowed golden, the bucket stopped midair and I focussed on the water, it stopped and floated over to me some landing in my cup, the rest just splashing to the floor.

"How did you do that? Gaius asked confused "did you incant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells" Merlin denied quickly

Gaius turned to look at me and I shook my head "I'm just as confused as you Gaius"

"So what did you do? There must be something"

"It just happens" Merlin said and I nodded in agreement

Gaius just looked at the water on the floor as Merlin went to retrieve a mop

"well, I better keep you two out of trouble then" Gaius muttered "you can help me until I find some proper work for you, here fever cure for lady Periphery and this is for sir Olwin he's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

"Kay" Merlin said picking up the phials

"And here" Gaius handed us both sandwiches and we grinned at him "off you go"

I heard a tutting as we were leaving and turned around "yes Gaius?"

"Why must you wear men's trousers? They are not very lady like"

I smiled "in my tribe we never wore dresses only trousers, dresses would ruin our fighting and work skills, if we did want to dress up, we wore skirts that normally only came above the knee"

Gaius looked a bit shocked but nodded and we both left the room,

As the door closed behind us Merlin turned to me eagerly "you can fight?"

"I'm best in Hand to hand, and I have dabbled a bit in fencing, I know all your bodies' pressure points and could make you feel unbelievable pain in seconds"

Merlin smiled at me nervously and I flashed him a wicked grin.

We walked across the courtyard joking and laughing, until we reached sir Olwin's room

"I brought you your medicine" Merlin said holding it out for the blind man I snickered as he reached to find it but couldn't, Merlin eventually just grabbed his arm and placed it in his palm.

He turned to leave but I nudged him

"Oh Gaius said not to drink it in one go..." it was too late the old fool had tipped it back and swallowed it all I bit my tongue to keep the giggles in as Merlin shook his head

"I'm sure its fine"

We left the castle and I was still giggling at him, trumpets could be heard in the background and I longed to join in on my flute.

We saw prince Arthur talking to a fruit merchant, they made him pick up a big wooden target and then Arthur threw at knife at him, I looked at it in disgust,_ "stupid pigheaded arrogant twat" _I heard Merlin laughing at my comments next to me and grinned

The made the poor man run around until he fell over near our feet

"Hey, come on, that's enough" Merlin said nervously

Arthur looked in direction confused "what?"

"You've had your fun, my friend" Merlin continued

Arthur left his knights and walked over to us "do I know you?"

Merlin held out a hand "I'm Merlin" I smirked next to him "and I'm Scarlett"

Arthur ignored his hand and continued glancing at me "so I don't know you, but you called me friend"

"That was my mistake" Merlin amended

"Yeah it was" Arthur smiled

Merlin continued and I cringed "I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass" I snickered into my sleeve but felt like banging my head against the wall.

He turned to leave but Arthur spoke again "nor I, one who could be so stupid, tell me Merlin do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No" Merlin replied blatantly

"Would you like me to help?" Arthur said mockingly

"I wouldn't if I were you" I said stepping forwards

"Really?" he looked me up and down "what are you going to do, girl?"

"You have no idea" Merlin muttered and I smiled at him

"Bring it on" Arthur challenged me, I smirked.

I darted forward and got the pressure point on his neck, he fell to his knees in pain and I held his arm behind his back.

"You could go in jail for that" he said from the ground

"Who do you think you are the king?" Merlin said from the sidelines

"No I'm his son" I dropped Arthurs arm and returned to Merlin's side "Arthur"

The knights grabbed us and outnumbered I gave up, if knew how to fight, true but I wasn't dumb.

They took us down the cells and threw us in one, violently

I sat down on the blanket and picked at the hay "cosy" we laughed and sat down to chat, we talked into the night, I promised to teach him to fight and we both fell asleep.

I woke up with his arms around me keeping me warm and his hot breath on my neck made me blush.

'Merlin' 'Scarlett' a creepy voice made me jump to my feet and look around the room in confusion

"Merlin, Scarlett" Gaius entered our cell and I sighed in relief, I probably just heard the wind.

"you two never cease to amaze me" he sighed, pacing "one thing people like you should do is keep your heads down, what do you do? You behave like idiots."

"Sorry" we said in unison, staring at the floor

"You're lucky; I managed to pull a few strings to get you both released"

We smiled and I had to restrain myself from happy dancing "oh thank you, thank you, thank you" Merlin chanted giving Gaius a bear hug and grinning like a loon "I won't forget this" he murmured still smiling

"Now, there is a small price to pay" Gaius frowned and we both followed him out the cell confused.

In the stocks, I spat out a bit of tomato and snarled "I hate you Gaius!" Merlin, ever happy was enjoying himself! Saying "thanks" as Gaius walked past laughing.

Then Gwen made an appearance she walked up to us in her nicest red dress, Merlin was staring at her and I felt 'something' squeeze my heart painfully, was I jealous?

I brushed it away and listened to her

"Hi, I'm Gwenviere, but everyone just calls me Gwen, I'm the lady Morganna's maid"

"Right, I'm Merlin" he smiled at her "and this" he pointed his head in my direction "is my best friend Scarlett" I scowled at her playfully through the stuff on my face.

"Though most people call us idiots" I added in

"no, no ,no" Gwen said shaking her head "I saw what you did, it was so brave" she was looking at me as she said this but Merlin still puffed out his chest in pride

"It was stupid" I corrected her

"Well I'm glad that, you walked away"

I frowned "I could have beat him"

"Really? You don't look like a muscle beefy man"

Smirking I said "you don't have to be strong to know a persons weak points, if you know them, it's like taking them down from the inside"

She smiled nodding and talked some more with Merlin before leaving us to get pelted with another round of fruit.

We sat down at Gaius's table and he held out a bowl

"Want some vegetables with that?"

I laughed and Merlin smiled at him "I know you're still angry at us"

"Your mother asked me to look after you" he said leaning forwards to talk to him, the mention of parents made me frown and I excused myself to our room.

I pulled out my flute and stared at it, it was made of black silver and had green vines intricately carved around it, my mother gave it to me for my 18th and I had treasured it since.

I lifted it up to my mouth and began to play, it was a mournful tune that I made up as I went along, I let out all my sadness through the music, the loss of my home, my family, the death I had witnessed, by the end the music was slightly more cheerful and triumphant.

Merlin barged though our door and dragged me up

"Was that you playing?"

"Yes it was, why?" I asked confused

"It was beautiful" he breathed staring at me

I thanked him blushing and got into bed, he left me alone and I knew he was inspecting Lady Helen's room. I feel asleep before he returned but I had the distinctive feeling of a blanket being pulled over me softly before I gave in to unconsciousness.

The next day Gaius sent us on more errands and we _cough luckily cough _ran into Arthur

"How's your knee walking coming along" he jeered at Merlin and his knights laughed

I gritted my teeth and didn't turn around "from you?"

"I didn't think you were deaf as well as dumb" he told us smirking

"Look I've already told you, your an ass" I almost punched Merlin as he retorted "I just didn't realise you were a royal one"

Arthur's men stepped forward threatingly and I bared my teeth at them

Merlin smiled "you going to get your daddy's men to protect you?"

The knights burst into laughter and Arthur smirked "I could take you apart with on blow"

Merlin shook his head "I could take you apart with less than that" I hit him the ribs as a warning, but he ignored me.

"You sure?"

As an answer Merlin pulled of his jacket and I sighed, I was going to have to save him again.

They threw him a spiked ball on a chain and Arthur withdrew his, swinging it above his head.

"Merlin, you moron, move!" I shrieked at him and he jolted back to reality

Walking forward still swinging Arthur looked at him "I do warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth"

Merlin just looked at him and said "really? How long have you been training to be a prat?"

Arthur laughed and looked at him disbelieving "you can't address me like that"

Merlin laughed faking embarrassment "I'm sorry, how long have you been training to be a prat, my lord" there were various oooh's from the crowd and I giggled, only stopping when Prince Arthur looked at me.

Arthur swung back to hit but Merlin ducked out of the way and ran behind a cart, his ball on a chain getting stuck in a wooden bird cage thing.

I sighed and ran after them, grabbing a random soldier's sword, just in case.

Merlin tripped him up and when he had Arthur cornered we spotted Gaius in the crowd, the distraction was enough for Arthur to jump up and him repeatedly with a broom.

He let us go though, giving us a suspicious look as we left.

"How could you be so foolish?" Gaius yelled at us across the room

"He needed to be taught a lesson" Still shaking from anger Merlin explained

"Magic must be studied, mastered and used for good, not for idiotic pranks!"

"What is there to master? We can move objects like that before, we could talk"

"Well then by now you should know, how to control yourself" Gaius said

"I don't want to if I can't use magic, what have I got? I'm just a nobody, and I always will be, if I can't use magic, I might as well die" he ran upstairs and I followed him concerned.

He sat down on his bed angrily and I sat down next to him gently putting my arm round his shoulder, we just sat there like it, in a comforting silence.

Gaius opened the door gently "Merlin sit up and take your shirt off"

He tended to the wounds on his back and I watched in fascination, itching to help him.

I listened to their conversation, about our powers; I was still virtually in the dark about mine of course. So we went to bed. Falling asleep straight away with a content smile on my face.

'_Scarlett'_

'_Scarlett'_

I sat up in bed and looked around to see Merlin doing the same

"Did you hear it?" I whispered to him and he nodded at me, we crept out our room and past Gaius, into the courtyard. Following the strange voice calling to us.

There were some guards blocking our way but I tricked them magically rolling their dice away.

I turned to Merlin and gestured for him to follow and we ran past, picking a torch from the floor and lighting it on the way, once we were far enough away he turned to me and said

"Your eyes flash red when you're using magic"

I laughed "thank you... I think, yours turn gold"

He laughed with me, I think going down into that dark cave was one of the scariest things I've ever done, I grabbed Merlin's hand and didn't let go until we reached the bottom.

The dragon that flew out almost made me scream and run, but Merlin grabbed me round the waist and held me against his side, to be honest, I wasn't so scared anymore.

"How small you both are, for such a great destiny" the dragon _spoke?_

Forever brave Merlin stepped forwards still holding onto me "what do you mean? What destiny?"

"Your gifts Merlin, Scarlett, were given to you for a reason"

"So there _is_ a reason" I breathed "why am I here dragon?"

"To assist Merlin, he originally was to accomplice his task alone but you volunteered, and the great powers transported you to him"

"I understand..." I said, and I did, Camelot felt more of a home to me now than England ever did.

"Arthur is the future king who will unite the land of Albion"

"Right..." Merlin said disbelievingly I snickered quietly

"He faces many threats, from friend and foe alike"

"I don't see what this has to do with us"

"Everything" the dragon said sharply "without you Arthur will never succeed, without you there will be no Albion"

Merlin shook his head and dragged me backwards "no, no you've got this wrong"

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't"

"But I'm serious if anyone wants to go and kill him then go ahead in fact I'd give them a hand" Merlin said in denial

The dragon laughed "none of us can choose our destiny Merlin, and none of us can skip it."

"No, no way, no, no there must be another Arthur cause this ones an idiot" Merlin denied

"Perhaps, but it's your destiny to change that"

The dragon flew off and we were left there unknowing of our futures, stupid dragon...

The next day Gaius came into our room picked up my shoe and tutted "have you seen the state of this room"

I stretched and looked around; it _was _extremely dirty, with socks and clothes all lying about on the floor.

"It just happens" Merlin shrugged

"Like magic?" Gaius asked sarcastically "well, you can clean it up, without the help of magic" he threw some clothes at us "also Merlin can you take this to Morganna the poor girls been suffering from nightmares" he threw more clothes before leaving

I looked around the Room moaning "well this is going to take a while..."

The pile of clothes floated from the floor to the cupboard and folded away neatly.

Sighing at the small improvement I urged Merlin to leave so I could focus, he left with a grin that warmed my heart up.

First I tided away the clothing and clutter before mopping the floor, it was actually wooden! Who knew...?

I looked around at the walls and stared, focusing on them turning eggshell white I was rewarded with neon pink splotches, I moaned and tried again, after I had finished two hours later, the walls were white and so were our sheets and the curtains, the clothes had been washed and ironed and the floor was practically sparkling.

I smiled happily and flopped down onto my bed, sitting on something long and straight I happily found my flute. Smiling I climbed out of the window again and onto the roof.

Flute to my lips I played a soft entrapping melody, it was a song about a woman who lost her son but would never give up hope of him being found, it always made me cry and today was no different, a tear dribbled down my cheek but I kept on playing, I had the eerie feeling of being watched and I spun around to see prince Arthur on the training ground staring up at me with such, emotion I had to duck and look away, blushing in embarrassment. I quickly wiped away my tears away and looked up near the sun; leaning back I enjoyed its warmth.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I heard was the sound of boots touching the roof tiles; I sprung up and assumed a defensive position, in front of me was prince Arthur holding out his hands in a peaceful gesture, I relaxed, slightly.

"Hello, Scarlett wasn't it? Scarlett...?"

"Just Scarlett, why are you up here?" I asked looking at his casual clothing

"I come up here to relax" he explained "to get away from being a prince"

He sat down and I sat down next to him

"I was once like you" I explained twirling a loose strand of my red hair between my fingers "a chieftain's daughter, above everyone else, my tribe respected me but I held no such respect for them, one day a woman had enough of my attitude and challenged me to a hand to hand combat, I being young and arrogant accepted."

"Did you win?" prince Arthur asked eagerly

"Of course not the woman was far older and stronger than me and beat me to a pulp, it taught me that respect is a two way street and that even if you are higher ranking than someone else, they still deserve your respect."

We were silent for a few moments before Arthur spoke up again

"What happened to your tribe?"

"Bandits attacked our village, they burnt everything to the ground even our fortress wasn't safe, I watched my parents, children, old people die before fleeing, its ironic, we worshipped fire and it was that very thing that destroyed us"

He reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly, I looked back at the stories I had told confused, they seemed too real to be made up and when I tried to access my normal memories they were faded, I could remember names and blurred faces but that was it.

Arthur turned to me "I've heard you play, the flute I mean, you're really good, could you play a song for me?"

I looked at him and for some strange reason I agreed.

Looking into my made up memories I saw myself playing around a fire to my people, the song told a story about how fire was created and the way it was worshipped. I undid my hair and let it fall freely around my shoulders, raising the flute to my lips I played, the song had been passed down from chief to chief and finally it had been taught to me.

I finished and Arthur was staring at me with wide eyes, I gave him a confused look and he explained.

"It was like you were the fire in the song, but it had a mourning tone to it"

I smiled and blushed crimson at his compliments

"I better be going back now, goodnight Prince Arthur"

"On this roof it's just Arthur, goodnight"

I climbed back into my window with a smile on my face and a song in my heart

Gaius and Merlin took me with them to the feast, but first I had to wear a dress, it was an awful pale blue thing with flowing sleeves and an embroidered bodice. It didn't look bad, in fact it suited me, no the annoying thing was that I couldn't move in it and the lace was irritating my skin.

Several people looked our way and Gaius nodded to them respectfully, stopping by a table, I heard Prince Arthurs loud obnoxious voice echoing across the hall, he looked our way, his eyes widening slightly as he looked at me, I saw him mouthing 'god have mercy' to bloke next to him

I bristled indignantly, I mean I don't look that bad do I?

I turned to Merlin and asked him, but he just blushed and mumbled something about getting a drink before walking away fast.

Huffing I crossed my arms over my chest and sulked in a corner, I _hated _dresses.

Some random man tapped me on the shoulder and engaged me in a_ stimulating_ conversation about blacksmithing...

Yawning for the third time I looked around the room, mouthing 'save me' to Arthur who just laughed and shrugged.

Merlin came to my rescue and led me away to stand next to him at a dinner table, Uther entered made a short speech about prosperity and we sat down.

Lady Helen begun to sing and I noticed everyone gradually getting sleepier, tearing off the corners of my napkin I stuffed them in my ears, blocking out her lullaby.

Everyone was fast asleep and i looked over to Merlin in shock, phew he was still awake with his hands over his ears, the creepiest part came when the sleeping people grew cobwebs and greying stuff over them. She headed towards Arthur pulling a dagger out of her sleeve and I jumped up in shock, she was going to kill him!

Merlin was right on time as he made the chandelier fall on her magically, i sighed in relief.

Everyone woke up and Uther looked at 'Lady Helen' to see an old hag, she propped herself up and threw the dagger straight at Arthur, with my good reflexes I ran forwards and caught the knife just as Merlin pulled Arthur down with him.

The old witch collapsed probably for good and Uther approached us

"You saved my boys life" I rubbed my neck in embarrassment and smiled at Arthur "that debt must be repaid"

"Uh well" Merlin muttered "it was nothing"

"Don't be so modest" Uther demanded "you will both be rewarded"

"No honestly, you don't have too, your highness" I said still embarrassed

"Absolutely, this may need something quite special"

"Well okay" Merlin shrugged

"You will be rewarded a position in the royal house hold, you shall be Prince Arthurs maid and manservant"

He walked away and we all watched him go in disbelief, "father" Arthur moaned looking at Merlin with disgust, but by now every one was clapping applauding our rescue and Uthers decision.

We just looked at each other awkwardly before looking away.

We went to bed with Gaius coming in and commending us, "you saved my life remember" he told Merlin with a smile "we have finally found a use for your magic" he left us with a book of spells to study and Before we could sleep prince Arthur called us down.

Moaning down the staircase I could have sworn I heard some dramatic theme music...

Hi read and review, well I suppose you've done the reading part..

It's not overstuffed is it? I wanted Scarlett to forget about the future a bit beacuase its boring if she knows everything. And her past in the Edan tribe adds a bit of drama for later. ;) Byyye i'll update soon x


End file.
